Many consumer products such as dishwashing detergent, hand soap, shampoo, hair conditioner, toothpaste, condiments including mustard, ketchup, mayonnaise, syrup, honey and viscous food fluids such as jams, jellies, peanut butter, and the like, are packaged in containers that are often recloseable and have a capacity anywhere from an individual portion to 64 fluid ounces or more. The containers are typically made from molded materials (PE, PETE, PP, ABS, polycarbonate, etc.) and generally have a structure which includes a lower end adapted to maintain them in a standing position on a flat surface and an upper end having an outlet for dispensing the fluid. Covers for outlets range in complexity from simple twist-off caps, and lift-up nozzles to compressible pumps and squeezable bottles having integrated pre-measured dose cups. Additionally, some containers are specially shaped for a specific purpose, such as sculpted or narrowed near the middle to improve grip.
The known methods and structures for dispensing such consumer-directed fluid products commonly rely on a combination of picking up the dispenser container, opening its outlet, positioning it over the dispensing area (food, sponge, hand, etc.), and either inverting and pouring, or by applying pressure directly or via some pump mechanism to the contents in the container to get the fluid through the outlet onto the intended target. One might dispense product into one's cupped hand either at the work area or at a distance from where it will be used (assuming one has two hands available) and then bringing the dispensed product to its intended destination, for example, in or over a countertop, table surface, sink or tub. The operation differs little if the container is equipped with a pump. In any case, most known dispensing containers must be opened, positioned, manipulated and restored to their former position and condition, or by applying pressure to a pump.
Many instances of dispensing operations require two free hands for any combination or permutation of the following operations to be performed either sequentially or contemporaneously: to manipulate an outlet to a dispensing position, to hold the dispenser in place while a pump is actuated, to invert rotate or otherwise change the resting position of the entire container in order to move viscous fluids to the dispensing outlet, to restore the container to a non-dispensing position or state. Frequently, fluids are dispensed directly into a user's hand, while the other hand is occupied with manipulating the container.
With respect to cost, providing a dispensing fluid container with a pump- or siphon-action fluid outlet is relatively significantly more expensive than providing a fluid container with a gravity-dependent fluid outlet. Moreover, a pump can suffer from mechanical failure and be inefficient in that most are unable to extract some significant portion of fluid from a nearly-emptied container, especially if the fluid is very viscous.
When viscous fluids such as gels, jams, hair conditioner, mayonnaise, honey, mustard, glues and the like are sold or kept in pouring-type dispensers having a flat bottom resting area and a recloseable dispensing fluid outlet at or near the opposing top end, the time it takes to perform each successive dispensing operation increases as the distance between the surface level of the fluid and the outlet increases. Furthermore, product waste is practically inevitable as the contents are gradually used since some product often clings to the bottom lower sides of the container interior. Related to this, between dispensing operations, gravity causes viscous fluid to accumulate at the lowest point of the fluid container, i.e. usually the end farthest away from the dispensing opening. In an effort to reduce time to pour and to reduce waste, strategies must be employed to keep the bulk of the remaining viscous fluid accumulating closer to the dispensing opening. For example, toothpaste tubes and bottles, shampoos, conditioners, body washes, ointments and a wide variety of flowable personal hygiene, cosmetics and cleaning products are supplied in dispensing bottles or tubes with flat covers over the dispensing openings so they may be stored standing on their head, so to speak, between uses. Unfortunately, that requires that the tube be rested on a flat surface, usually a kitchen, sink or bath countertop, tabletop or ledge, thus adding to clutter, increasing potential for spills and residual drips, soiling and using some of the most valuable and heavily used real estate in any home or work environment. Some containers are made squeezable to allow consumers to squeeze the product up and out, but as anyone who has ever squeezed a tube of toothpaste knows, the squeezing operation can become a chore. In the alternative, product is wasted by those not desirous of employing economizing strategies.
Work surface areas, including tabletops and countertops in most environments, domestic or commercial, are often at a premium. For example, counter-top space in the vicinity of water outlets, e.g., sink faucets, bath and shower outlets, in even the largest household kitchens and bathrooms is usually precious and domestic engineers agree that reduction of kitchen and bathroom counter clutter, and increasing counter availability, is important for achieving and maintaining efficiency and tranquility. The same is true for many culinary, commercial and industrial settings.
In situations where a fluid dispenser will get heavy use, such as in a public restroom or dining hall, the risk of passing infection increases where other people must handle the container at its dispensing point and along its outer side surfaces of the dispenser sufficiently firmly to maintain a grip and invert the dispenser. A dispenser that requires less contact to dispense its contents is more hygienic.
References show mechanisms for hanging fluid dispensers in inverted positions from housings which are fixed to the wall. These are typically fitted with push-up valves. Unfortunately, such devices often have flow-rate control and leakage issues, resulting almost inevitably in spillage on the counter or articles below the dispenser. Additionally, users will often soil the area around a sink by dripping product or water onto the counter in the process of moving their hands from the spout end of the faucet to the dispenser and back to a position over the sink.
With reference to food service establishments, many provide condiments such as ketchup, barbecue sauce, salad dressing, and the like from pump-equipped containers. Frequently the containers can't be pumped dry as they can't get the last bit at the bottom. Furthermore, pumps are often difficult to control and users often spill condiment on the countertop instead of on the food, adding to maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,594 discloses a device which comprises a soap dispenser that is attached to the end of a faucet and further comprises a valve mechanism. Unfortunately, most sinks have only one or two faucet ends, substantially limiting the potential locations and space-saving potential for the device. Additionally, placing anything at the end of the faucet affects the usage of both faucet and sink, as well as increasing the likelihood of accidental discharge of soap into water used for food preparation.
Similarly, PCT Publication No. WO 00/41608, of International Application PCT/AU00/00015, discloses a device for positioning solid soap in the water stream by suspending the device from the end of the water-dispensing faucet.
The combination liquid soap dispenser and protective cover for water fixtures disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,577 similarly positions a device having a soap container directly in contact with a faucet end, therefore negatively affecting normal sink usage, access to which should be as unimpeded as possible at all times.